Aurora
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Aurora, entretanto eu te diviso, ainda tímida, inexperiente das luzes que vais acender e dos bens que repartirás com todos os homens. Ficlet. Primeira Guerra


Título: se você fosse sincera, ôôô, Aurora! q  
Classificação: T  
Observação: O poema usado para dividir o texto é do Carlos Drummond de Andrade: A noite dissolve os homens.

N/A: Fic escrita para o XX challenge relâmpago do fórum seis vassouras.

Disclaimer: Tudo é da J.K...

* * *

**  
Aurora**  
_Por Moony-Sensei_

_A noite desceu. Que noite!  
Já não enxergo meus irmãos._

O silêncio que preenchia a igreja trouxa incomodava Lucius. Parecia tornar realmente sagrado o lugar onde toda aquela gente de sangue imundo cultuava um Deus grandioso, que os protegeria de todos os males, mas que no momento aparentemente se esquecera dos quatro fiéis amarrados e amordaçados ali em cima do altar. Ou ainda os tantos outros que assistiam tudo sob a mira dos comensais.

O loiro sorriu. Sua voz alta ecoou por toda a igreja, quebrando o silêncio daquele lugar sagrado e fraco diante da superioridade daqueles que verdadeiramente detinham o poder nas mãos.

"Durante muito tempo, nós tivemos que nos esconder de maneira indigna, nos refugiando em nossos lares, tomando cuidado para que nenhum trouxa nos descobrisse. Por muito tempo fomos enganados, obrigados a acreditar que somos todos iguais. Fomos impedidos de exercer a superioridade evidente característica de nosso povo. Foram anos de humilhações e sacrifícios, anos vergonhosos para os bruxos de sangue-puro. Anos que serão apagados da história da magia a partir de hoje. Chegou a hora de mostrar ao mundo a existência e a força dos verdadeiros bruxos!"

Com um aceno da varinha, Lucius desamarrou o homem que estava preso junto à família. O homem tremia da cabeça aos pés, suas roupas estavam ensopadas de suor. Sob o efeito do feitiço Imperius, o trouxa andou até a frente do altar.

_A noite desceu. Nas casas,  
nas ruas onde se combate,  
nos campos desfalecidos,  
a noite espalhou o medo  
e a total incompreensão._

James segurou a mão de Lily por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. A ruiva o encarou, prendendo a respiração. Nenhum dos dois prestava atenção nas palavras de Lucius, ambos já sabiam o que iria acontecer.

Um feitiço Imperius de Gideon, um pouco de Veritasserum e um comensal dando com a língua nos dentes há pouco mais de uma hora, mobilizou sete membros da Ordem a traçar um plano de emergência e evitar uma tragédia naquele vilarejo trouxa. Sirius, Marlene, Fabian e Gideon haviam acabado com a reserva de poção polissuco e estavam infiltrados entre os trouxas ameaçados pelos comensais. Remus usava uma outra capa de invisibilidade, perto do altar.

Havia pelo menos doze comensais apontando suas varinhas para os freqüentadores daquela igreja - que se amontoavam, amedrontados, nos longos bancos de madeira escura -, naquela demonstração macabra de poder. Que visava instaurar o medo através da execução daquela família. Lucius terminou seu pequeno discurso e soltou o homem. James sussurrou: _o Remus está demorando_, e soltou a mão de Lily.

O barulho do corpo de Lucius caindo pôde ser ouvido antes da primeira explosão acontecer e a poeira ser cortada por feitiços de diversas cores.

_A noite caiu. Tremenda,  
sem esperança... Os suspiros  
acusam a presença negra  
que paralisa os guerreiros._

O discurso. A hora em que todos os soldadinhos de Voldemort ficavam distraídos com as baboseiras que seu anfitrião da noite, Lucius Malfoy, dizia. Sirius e os demais sabiam que esse era o momento mais apropriado para atacar. A hora que mais vidas seriam poupadas. E caberia a Remus o primeiro golpe, no entanto Lucius começou a falar, mas nenhum feitiço o atingiu. Sirius viu um dos comensais caminhar perto de onde sabia estar Remus. Seu coração bateu acelerado e o animago apertou com força a varinha entre os dedos, tentando não desfazer a expressão de medo que sustentava no rosto do trouxa que parecia ser.

Dali a menos de vinte minutos todos os membros da Ordem que haviam tomado a poção voltariam ao normal, e Sirius queria que as coisas já estivessem mais interessantes quando isso acontecesse. Malfoy desamarrou o homem, e Remus finalmente agiu. O feitiço tardio do lobisomem não impediu que um dos comensais que estava perto de Sirius lançasse uma maldição da morte no homem trouxa em cima do altar, terminando a tarefa inicial de Lucius, que caiu com um baque surdo no chão. O capuz do comensal caiu e Sirius viu sua prima desvairada gritar e em seguida uma parte do teto abobadado da igreja explodir.

Fabian e Gideon, que aparentavam ser dois adolescentes trouxas, imobilizaram dois comensais. James e Lily estavam lado a lado, lançando feitiços de proteção nos trouxas, que gritavam e corriam, desesperados. Marlene tentava escoltar algumas pessoas para fora do lugar. Remus lutava contra dois ao mesmo tempo, o lobisomem duelava com uma rapidez surpreendente.

- Tirem o Lucius daqui, tirem o Lucius! – um dos comensais que duelavam contra os Prewett gritou.

Sirius estuporou um comensal que avançou num casal de velhinhos e foi atingido nas costas por um feitiço que o fez voar alguns metros. Novas explosões foram ouvidas. Ele precisou de alguns segundos para sua cabeça parar de girar. Em cima do altar, um dos comensais havia desaparatado, levando Lucius.

A mãe e os filhos do homem assassinado tentavam a todo custo se desprenderem das amarras, os rostos molhados pelas lágrimas. Remus, que estava mas próximo, foi até eles, mas Bellatrix chegou na frente e os dois começaram a duelar. Sirius levantou-se e desarmou um McNair já sem capuz, nocauteando-o em seguida. Estava a caminho do altar quando Remus conseguiu derrubar Bellatrix. O animago não conteve uma exclamação de prazer ao ver sua prima sendo derrotada, mas essa foi abafada pelo barulho de concreto caindo no chão: o teto, em cima do altar onde Remus estava, ruiu, e o coração de Sirius desacelerou.

O cenário ao seu redor em poucos segundos mudou drasticamente. Lily e James estavam sendo encurralados por três comensais, mais de seis trouxas jaziam mortos no chão, Marlene conseguira levar uma boa quantidade de pessoas para fora, mas Fabian e Gideon haviam sido feridos.

Sirius ouviu Fabian gritar:

- Voldemort está aqui! Voldemort está aqui!

Mas o animago não deu atenção, ele correu o mais rápido que podia. Então tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. Ele viu Remus ensangüentado tatear em meio a poeira, tirando os pedaços de pedra do caminho.

- As crianças, as crianças! – o lobisomem gritava desesperado, sem a varinha nas mãos.

Sirius a encontrou a poucos metros do licantropo, que continuava a tirar os entulhos. O animago a entregou a um Remus desnorteado e começou a remover os blocos de concreto com a própria varinha. Não havia nenhum sinal de Bellatrix, ela provavelmente havia desaparatado.

O grito de uma mãe cortou o ar da igreja, em meio ao caos que havia se instalado em poucos segundos. Sirius viu os corpos das duas crianças no chão. A cabeça de uma delas estava completamente esmagada. Sirius viu-se pela primeira vez imobilizado em uma batalha. A mãe das crianças também estava muito ferida, mas ainda assim se ajoelhou perto dos filhos, chorando e gritando, o corpo subindo e descendo compulsivamente.

Remus a olhava com os olhos arregalados, o rosto pálido, paralisado.

O grito de James despertou Sirius de seu torpor. Ele e Lily conseguido levar mais alguns trouxas para fora. Fabian, Gideon e Marlene usavam alguns comensais como escudo contra Voldemort, mas os partidários de Voldemort estavam aparatando aos montes, brotando de todos os lugares.

"Vamos embora! Sirius, vamos!", James gritava do fundo da igreja. "Peguem os trouxas e vão!"

Sirius virou-se e antes que pudesse mover um dedo, a mulher que chorava pelos filhos levantou-se e correu, tomada pelo ódio que só uma mãe que perde um filho é capaz de ter, um ódio cáustico e maldito, causado por uma dor que não deveria existir.

O lobisomem levantou a varinha para tentar impedi-la, mas um flash verde atingiu a mulher antes que ela conseguisse alcançar as escadas.

Sirius viu Remus gritar e correr atrás da mulher. A maldição da morte foi lançada por três varinhas diferentes quando o animago agarrou o braço de Remus e desaparatou.

Os dois caíram no chão fofo e cheio de folhas de uma floresta densa. Era ali que Remus vinha passando as luas cheias desde que terminara Hogwarts, há pouco mais de um ano. Sirius não soltou seu braço, o corpo de Remus tremia convulsivamente.

_E o amor não abre caminho  
na noite. A noite é mortal,  
completa, sem reticências,  
a noite dissolve os homens,  
diz que é inútil sofrer_

_A noite escureceu tudo..._

O barulho da chuva que começou a cair abafou os soluços de Remus, como se esses fossem cruéis pela sua veracidade. Lavou as lágrimas do rosto pálido do lobisomem como se fosse indecente e falso sentir tanta dor por alguém que nem conhecia. Não era a primeira vez que Remus via alguém morrer. Nem a primeira a ter vontade de matar. Mas talvez não fosse por não ser a primeira vez que Remus se permitiu chorar aquela noite. Talvez não fosse por não ser a primeira, mas por finalmente se dar conta de que aquela não seria a última.

_Aurora,  
entretanto eu te diviso, ainda tímida  
inexperiente das luzes que vais acender  
e dos bens que repartirás com todos os homens._

"Nunca haverá um meio de se conviver em harmonia com as pessoas, criaturas e seres diferentes de nós, se o que exigirmos destes for submissão e não respeito. Eu nunca fui a favor de discursos feitos para convencer meus alunos, sempre preferi usá-los como um instrumento de alerta. Pois creio que parte do fanatismo que leva um bruxo a erguer a varinha contra o outro - ou ainda contra alguém indefeso -, por se acreditar superior e, por isso, matar e torturar, deve-se ao fato de que algumas pessoas eloqüentes têm o poder incrível, e igualmente perigoso, de espalhar seus ideais. Ideais algumas vezes insanos, que são absurdos em toda a sua genialidade, e que só se tornam plausíveis em meio ao cenário triste e cruel de uma guerra."

" Como diretor de Hogwarts, eu não pretendo dizer a vocês que caminho seguir, não sou arrogante nem tolo o bastante para crer que a essa altura vocês mudarão de idéia graças a um velho bruxo como eu. No entanto, eu espero que aqui vocês aprendam – e aos que nos deixarão esse ano, que tenham aprendido – a pensarem por si mesmos. Um homem sem pensamentos próprios não tem essência, é oco como um corpo sem alma."

Dumbledore fez uma pausa e olhou para as crianças sentadas. Já estava velho para se apegar a esse tipo de desejo frívolo e juvenil, mas pediu que aquelas crianças não sujassem as mãos com o sangue que agora manchava a roupa e a alma daqueles que há tão pouco tempo tinham saído dali.

" E espero que saibam que Hogwarts sempre estará de portas para quem a ela recorrer."

_O triste mundo fascista se decompõe ao contato de teus dedos,  
teus dedos frios, que ainda não se modelaram  
mas que avançam na escuridão como um sinal verde e peremptório._

Regulus mirou o líquido negro dentro do cálice. Era perturbador estar tão próximo da morte, contudo não era mais tão doloroso. Quando viver significava por a vida de sua mãe em risco, destruir os ideais que a mantinha lúcida, ser morto como traidor por não conseguir mais fingir acreditar em um Lord de mentiras, a morte não era assim tão assustadora.

Não havia a coragem de um herói ou a morbidez de um suicida. Quando Regulus tomou o primeiro gole da poção, só havia o desejo sem contentamento de alguém que encontra na morte a maior das esperanças.

_Havemos de amanhecer. O mundo  
se tinge com as tintas da antemanhã  
e o sangue que escorre é doce, de tão necessário  
para colorir tuas pálidas faces, aurora._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Eu tentei reescrever algumas partes, mas como sempre falhei miseravelmente.

A parte do Regulus tinha um sentido quando eu comecei a fic, mas ele se perdeu em algum lugar /hmm

Hohoho xD

Agradecimentos: a Dana, por mais uma proposta linda que me inspirou na madrugada de um domingo!

That's all, kiddos.

Kissus o/


End file.
